


Glass Eyed Girls

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In a rare moment, James buckles to one of Sirius' terrifying set-ups.





	Glass Eyed Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

There she was, heading down the hall in all her radiant glory. Her wine red hair cascading down her back in a delicious contrast with the black school cloak that bellowed in her wake. She was..

"PRONGS?!"

...ruined by Sirius' giant, impatient face now glaring at him.

"Err, yeh, mate?"

"Stop staring after Evans and concentrate."

"Concentrate on the rate of your ego inflation as you duel the armoury?"

"Exactly!"

Sirius clapped his lanky friend on the shoulder, causing James to start a little. He adjusted his glasses and leant back against the wall.

"Why is she so lovely, Pads?" He asked, wistfully.

Sirius tried not to look uninterested as he jabbed the sword around in practise. The sword he had stolen from Defence Against the Dark Arts earlier that day.

"Because you have rose-tinted glasses and you can't see past those dazzling... assets?"

"My glasses aren't tinted."

"It's a figure of speech, apparently. Moony taught me."

"Right. Well, anyway, Evans does possess fantastic... assets as you put it but she's more than that, y'know? She's.. real."

"As apposed to all the imaginary girls at Hogwarts?" He had stopped for a moment to look at James with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, you arse."

"I rarely know what you mean when you talk about Evans."

He hated Sirius sometimes, he was so unhelpful.

"I just mean that she's the only girl at this school who's ever given me a run for my money. She's smart and witty everything I want in a girl."

"Don't forget about her tits, James. You often comment on them."

"Yes alright, absolutely perfect tits."

"Amelia Bones has perfect tits."

"Shut up, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled in response, spinning around elaborately with his sword. James noted that he actually looked quite dapper with it, his long hair swishing all over the place like bloody Prince Charming.

"Why do you think she won't go out with me?" He asked, boarder-lining on whining.

"Because you're an 'arrogant bullying toe rag'?"

"I think that's an unfair judgement."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"How long must I pay for my extensive immaturity?"

"Oh, forever, mate. You might as well GET OVER IT and go out with that Hufflepuff I've been trying to set you up with all term."

"I don't want to go out with Miranda, she's got a weird eye."

"It's a glass eye, actually."

"Delightful."

Sirius stopped in his air-duel and looked at his friend seriously for a moment, however hard it was.

"Look, Lily isn't going to go out with you, she'd rather pull out her eyes."

"Then she'd have glass eyes, too."

"The point is that you have to let it go sometime, yeah?"

James heaved a sigh, looking down at his scuffed shoes and kicking at the stone floor sulkily.

"Yes, alright, I know."

Sirius placed his hands against his shoulders and gave him an awkward smile.

"You're James Potter, chaser for Gryffindor and you are devilishly handsome."

"That's a bit gay, Sirius."

"Shut up, I'm being comforting. Just try Miranda out, okay?"

"Alright, fiiiine. I'll talk her for a spin." He huffed dramatically.

Sirius gave him a clap on the arm happily.

"That's the spirit! Now, help me charm Sir Shiny Armour here so I can duel to the death!"

"Alright, but I'm not taking to the hospital wing upon decapitation."

James Potter would probably never give up on Lily Evans. Deep down he knew that they were right together and he would have her one day. Even if he did have to kiss glass-eyed girls along the way.


End file.
